Recuerdos
by Isane-chan
Summary: Los Deseos y la pasión a verlo me enciende pero la familia hellsing me robo algo que es mío desde siempre.


Esta historia es basada de la primera que hice de Hellsing "Rivales" esta es la continuación llamada "Recuerdos"; Los Deseos y la pasión a verlo me enciende pero la familia hellsing me robo algo que es mío desde siempre; Tiene con funciones, sangre e asesinatos y un final extraño espero que le guste. :D

* * *

Recuerdos

-Señorita Laura tenemos noticias muy importante para usted –Una mujer rubia de cabello largo y ojos violeta

-Qué información tienes Rubia–la joven Draculina mira que seriamente a la mujer rubia

-Alucard está vivo está siendo una masacre mato a mis hermanas pero él no me atrae –La mujer rubia sonríe a mirar draculina

-Bien hecho rubia –Su sonrisa es dulce ase que la mujer rubia se sonroje

-Draculina pero él se acostó serás victoria la chica policía –La mujer rubia mira los ojos de draculina que se pone triste

-Está bien déjame sola si –Draculina se sienta en su silla y se pone triste

-Señorita Draculina y llegamos del palacio estaba integra no soporto esa mujer –La joven mujer comienza a ponerse roja por tanto enojo

-Mejor tranquilízate -La draculina sonríe dejando un enorme caja donde tiene adentro ciento de armas y una espada que es hecha con los fragmentos de una cruz manchada de sangre de los pecadores

-Les tengo una nueva misión quiero que me traigan a ser integra fairbrook wingate hellsing –la joven draculina sonríe alegremente planeando algo en su mente

-Si señorita Draculina la vamos a traerla –Las dos mujeres sonríen y se llevan las armas que Draculina les dio para traer a integra

-La vida me dio a Alucard pero la familia hellsing me lo quito pero mis recuerdos desaparece cada sueño que tengo, esa mujer como es capaz ese Alucard me olvide no hiso nada cuando estaba en peligro –La joven draculina con tristeza y enojos se acuesta en su cama y se duerme ya que el sol está a punto de salir

Hace 150 años antes; En el cementerio de Londres a las 7:00 am una mañana lluviosa

-Lo sentimos señorita te damas un bésame por la muerte de su madre –Un hombre rubio con mirada extraña mira a la joven señorita antes

-Hermano vámonos tenemos que abrir el nuestra empresa no debemos estar aquí verdad zorrita –Un hombre de cabello negro sonríe insultando a la joven chica huérfana

-Lo sentimos señorita Laura pero te vamos a dejarte aquí para que te despiertes de tu madre la casa de dios siempre estará para ti hermana –Todas las monjas y el padre se retiran dejando a la joven chica Laura horas después;

-¿Perdí?.. –Un joven hombre mal herido tirado encima de una timba sangrando por una batalla con su maestro sin darse cuenta los dos que una joven chica los estaban viendo

-Así es perdiste; No existen pesadillas de las puedas despertar por eso ella no será tuya–El maestro del poblé hombre herido lo mira sangrando

-No estoy seguro ella es mía –El joven hombre de cabello largo y de ojos rojos se desmaya; horas después la joven chica corre asía el hombre pensando que está muerto

-Oh por dio poblé hombre –La joven mujer toca su cabello negro de frente de su rostro pero él le agarra la mano y la jala asía el dándole una mordida en el cuello bebiendo su sangre ella levemente se desmaya estando débil

En la noche aparece la señorita acostada en una cama en un laboratorio la despiertan se mira en el espejo mirando su cuello marcado por los dientes del hombre que la convertido en un monstro como ella pensaba; sin saber que lo que paso ase tiempo y de ahora es un sentimiento o no

-Alucard y los vaticanos me quisieron matar a ser mucho tiempo ahora siento celos de integra y será por ser mujeres intima de Alucard que tonterías son esas –La joven Draculina sonríe pensando lo que paso as 150 años por que se levantó en un laboratorio de los nazis

-Señorita Draculina los hermanos Valentine fueron hace mucho tiempo asesinados por Alucard y eso nos dio muchas ventaja para que ustedes dos se vean por Tercera vez verdad Señorita –Una mujer hermosa de cabello negro largo mira a Draculina para ver si ella le tiene un nueva misión

-Si lo se aun así tenemos más enemigos –Draculina sonríe mirando a su compañera de 6 años

Pasan las horas integra y serás comienza investigar a alguien mientras que Alucard disfruta matando a los vampiros, integra sola en su oficina aparece Draculina la verdadera y draculina

-Integra Fairbrook wingate hellsing, A pasado 60 años desde que me intentaron matarme antes ustedes me ayudaron pero pensaron que era una amenaza me quisieron matar –La joven Laura Draculina suspira levemente y se sienta en el sofá cruzando las piernas sin tener armas en sus manos

-Tu Draculina pero como estas viva vi que Alucard te disparo y te hiciste cenizas –Integra sorprendida mira a la primera Draculina tranquila sin a ser nada malo solamente a platicar

-No puedo creer que me hayan matado y olvidarme de su mente –Draculina suspira levemente en ese momento Alucard aparece no dejar sola a integra con un enemigo

-Alucard el nombre que me mordió y me convertido en un vampiro por solo beber mi sangre –Draculina sonríe inocentemente en ese momento entran las amigas de la vampira con armas en sus manos y con sangre en las armas

-Lo siento por llegar tarde es que comimos unos ricos cocteles en un restaurante nuevo –Las chicas sonríe y se ríen como si fuera algo divertido

-Que haces aquí maldita traidora –Alucard apunta con su pistola a la joven draculina, ella sigue sentada en la silla suspirando levemente

-No soy una traidora los nazis usaban un aparato extraño que estaba en mi cuerpo; ellos me clonaron, mataron el clon mientras que yo estaba encerrada en un lugar como una cárcel donde me tenían como un gánster de laboratorio aparte me robaron algo pero no sé qué es –La amigas de la Draculina lloran a escuchar esa historia de su amiga y jefa

Alucard sonríe agarrando la mano de la draculina la primera la abrasa y sonríe, los soldados de integra aparecen y apunta a las amigas de ella y las matan con una bala en la cabeza y otras en su corazón, draculina se sonprende e intenta soltarse de Alucard llorando a sus amigas tirada en el suelo muertas

-No, no amigas no se mueran violeta, rubia y peli negro –La joven draculina llora mirando la sangre de ellas derramarse en el piso se cae en suelo y bebe la sangre de ellas para tener energía para vengarlas, agarra una espada bautizada con agua bendita apunta a los soldados de integra mira con odio asía integra

-Alucard detiene que detenerla –Integra mira seriamente a la Draculina llorando por la pérdida de sus amigas y cómplices

Alucard sonríe comenzó a dispárale a la joven draculina ella se defiendo con la espada una bala rebota en la espada hiriendo a integra en su brazo Alucard se pone seriamente convirtiéndose en sombras usando un extraño poder atrapando a la joven

-Doctor debes a ser algo para que no muera nuestro impedimento si muere no tendremos nada para matar a Alucard su mama murió el día que descubrimos que su sangre mate a al rey vampiro–Un hombre rubio nazi mira sonriéndole a la joven draculina

-No, no, no –La joven draculina arrodillada llorando con una tristeza y odio a las personas que le han quitado todo se levanta tira la espada estando parada enfrente de ellos dos

-La humana que conocí y mordí para sobrevivir es un impedimento de los nazis -Alucard sonríe apuntándole con su pistola chacal en la cabeza de la draculina

-Un experimento que se escapó por que matates a los que me tenían como escavo –Alucard apunto en su pecho y la abrasa le dispara en su pecho directamente matándola en sus brazos un final para Draculina.

* * *

Perdon si tengo falta de ortografía...Espero que le guste la continuacion


End file.
